How boots are sexy
by imPSYCHEDholla
Summary: The cullens and the wolves are leaving for Italy, but they can't without Lexy. jacob tells embry to fetch her, but they are not in good terms. how would they get along? EmbryXLexy


**Okay, I just want to see new moon badly! Haha. And I really think that the guy playing embry call is cute. So here, I'm making this one shot about him. I don't own twilight but lexy is mine!**

**Bye bye!**

It's already twelve in the evening and jacob's pack is freaking worried. They are in the cullen's place where they agreed to meet with Lexy Johnson. They are supposed to leave tonight for Italy. Bella is sitting on the sofa with Edward, watching Jacob pace back and forth.

"Relax; she will be here any moment" Bella assured.

Jacob looked at his best friend, quite frustrated, "That's what you said an hour ago. Seriously, we'll be late"

When his phone rang, Jacob immediately answered it when he saw Lexy's name.

"Where the hell are you?" he growled.

"Whoa there, I'm not lexy" the girl said. "I'm her friend Sara and we're actually at this party"

"Could you tell her to leave-now"

"I wish I could, but she's kind of drunk"

"What? She never drinks"

"Well, now she does. We're here in Port Angeles if you want to pick her up"

Jacob hangs the phone down and took a deep breath. Edward starts chuckling softly beside Bella, knowing what bums the wolf.

"Better pick her up, dog" Edward mocked.

Jacob growled and walked towards the kitchen where his pack is waiting. Embry hurriedly got up when he saw him.

"Have you heard from her?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she's in port angeles very drunk" Jacob answered.

"Drunk? Ohh, her dad will kill us if he sees her in that state" Seth said.

Jacob has to agree. Like Bella's father, Lexy's dad is an officer who is a disciplinarian. He trusted these guys to look after his daughter while he is away for some training camp.

"Then go fetch her already" embry instructed and sat down again on the stool.

Jacob pointed at himself, "Me? _You_ should be the one to fetch her"

"Why me?"

"Because it's your fault that she's drunk and not here! Now, go!"

Angrily, Embry hopped inside the black Ford Excursion and drove at full speed towards Port Angeles. Jacob was right at some point, Embry was the reason Lexy is drunk and away. They had a fight a day ago. Lexy has a great big crush on Embry by the time she laid eyes on him. For some reason, all she thinks about is him. Embry feels the same, in his case; he imprinted himself on her already. But Embry was afraid that Lexy life might be in danger when she's with him. And moreover, she might find out that he turns into a wolf. He doesn't want that to happen. Without giving Lexy any reason, Embry just decided not to see her anymore or simply to avoid her. This crushed Lexy a lot. Soon after that, Bella confessed to him that Lexy knows everything about the vampires and wolves.

Just as he arrived in Port Angeles, Embry saw a group of girls just outside a club. He got out of the car and approached them.

"Hey, where is Lexy?" he asked.

When the girl was about to answer, they heard a girl shouting and jumping around with a bottle of beer. Lexy looks really wasted. Her long brown hair is all messy, her eyeliner is a bit smudge and so is her lipstick. Embry got a hold of her and took the bottle from her.

"Oh hey, Embry" Lexy said with a grin.

"Come on, we need to go" he said and carried her back to the SUV.

He puts her in the passenger seat and buckled her in the seatbelt. He switched on the car again and drove back. It's already twelve thirty and they still got three hours before their plane leaves.

There's only a few cars on the street that embry drove on full speed. Once in awhile, he'll take a glimpse of Lexy.

"What are you even wearing?" he mumbled.

She is wearing a midnight blue spaghetti strapped top underneath a black leather jacket, a black ruffled mini skirt and black knee length boots. She does look very gothic, but her face looks angelic.

Lexy grinned, "Don't you like it?"

"I would prefer you to look decent" he said and keeps an eye on the road.

All of a sudden, embry felt something warm holding his thigh and he nearly swerved around the road. He pulled Lexy's hand away.

"What the hell, Lexy?" he exclaimed.

Lexy giggled and leaned back on the seat, "Come on, don't pretend you don't like it"

"You're just drunk"

"No, I'm not!"

Embry looked at her and saw how hurt she looks again. The same look he saw when he avoided her the past few days.

"Embry, you know how much I love you. Human or not, you're still the embry I know" she said softly.

Slowly, she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned towards him. She gently kisses him around the neck and cheek. Embry starts to like it and decided to park behind the group of trees. It was dark and quiet and embry switched off the car again.

Lexy and Embry went on the back seat. Their hands are tangled on to each other as they kiss each other passionately. This is what Lexy has been waiting for, for embry to show his love for her. Embry's hand starts to travel underneath Lexy's Jacket, caressing her back. Without breaking the kiss, Lexy shrugged off her leather jacket and continued to kiss her.

"I love you" Embry said beneath every kiss.

Lexy panted then smiled, "I love you too"

This time, Embry has this addictiveness on her. He wants her badly. His kiss starts to get aggressive, tongue wandering inside her sweet mouth. He then pulls lexy's top and tossed it aside. Gently, embry licks and nips around Lexy's neck that made her moan softly. It was turning her on and she pulled off his shirt.

She was staring at his chest for a minute before pushing him down. She kissed him again while her hands trail down his belt, unbuckling it. Embry felt it and just smirked, helping her out. He kicked off his jeans and wrapped his arms around Lexy's waist. This time, it was his hands moving down. He slowly holds her firm bottom that made Lexy giggle.

"Wait, Lexy, I need to tell you something" he said, panting.

Lexy is busy licking embry's chest when he answered, "Not now"

"But…I have to"

"What is it?"

Embry couldn't concentrate on what he's about to say when he could feel Lexy's legs on top of his. Lexy smiled and glided back, leaning to the door.

"Go on, tell me whatever it is while I take of your shoes" she whispered.

Embry gulped and watched her take off his shoes sexily. "I-I just wanted to say sorry"

Lexy dropped of the shoe on the floor and smiled at him, "Sorry for what?"

"For hurting you" he said.

"That's okay; I know you just wanted to protect me"

"Yeah, I wanted you out of harm"

The other pair fell on the floor and lexy was on her knees. Embry could see her silhouette because of the moonlight and smoothly, her hands were at the waistband of her skirt. Gently, she pulled it down revealing her soft and smooth thighs. Embry thought that he was going to explode with his emotions and just got up. They changed positions. This time, Lexy is the one lying down and embry is sitting on top. He grabbed the white laced bra and unhooked it from the front and tossed it to the other clothes. For the first time, Lexy turned red in the dark just knowing that embry is seeing her breasts.

Embry grinned and cupped her soft white breasts to his warm hands. He leaned forward and starts to suck on one of the pink sweet nipples of Lexy. She let out soft moans, but pulled embry harder to her chest, making him do it more. As he delights himself with Lexy's breast, lexy pulled down Embry's boxers. Her heart thumped when she felt something swaying just on top of her legs. She dared to look down and her eyes widened when she saw her manhood.

"I'm completely naked. I think you should too" Embry whispered then licked her cheek.

Without her approving, embry pulled down Lexy's panty. This made lexy pull her legs together, she suddenly felt uncomfortable and embry noticed.

"Please, trust me" he whispered.

Lexy looked at him, "I trust you"

Then, embry parted Lexy's legs slowly. She could feel a cold breeze entering. Embry's long slender fingers explored the insides of her that made Lexy moan more with pleasure. Never in her entire life has she felt this kind of joy.

Embry pulled away his fingers which made Lexy look up at him with plea, "Please, don't stop"

He wanted to hear those words as much as she did. He really didn't want to stop, for him; it's just the start of it all.

"Do you want to do _it_ now?" he asked for approval.

Lexy nervously nodded, "Just promise me one thing"

"What is it?"

"Don't you dare transform into a dog while doing it to me"

This actually made embry laugh and kiss her on the lips passionately, "Fine, I'll just show you a doggie style"

It made Lexy turn on even more. She's a virgin and so is he. This is something they've never experienced before. Embry gets himself in position and lexy just watch him. He leaned much closer to her that she could already feel his rapid breathing on her neck and her own nipples crushing on to his.

"I'll do it gently" he promised.

In a moment, he was already in her. Lexy buried her nails on Embry's back as she cried softly in pain, but mostly for pleasure. As it gets longer, the pain felt numb already.

"Go, Embry…Faster" I gasped.

Without any second thoughts, embry did what he was told. He quickens his pace back and forth. Sweat starts to drip from his forehead, but he didn't stop. He pulled Lexy up so that she is sitting on top of him and they continued their pleasures. Seconds later, Lexy reached her climax and embry followed. They fell back down on the seat, panting and sweating with what they just did.

"That was something" Lexy said tiredly.

Embry smirked and hugged her, "And to think that you're drunk"

"My dad would kill me if he finds out"

"Better to keep some things as a secret"

"Guess you're right"

The cullens and the wolves are getting their things ready inside the cars when the black SUV arrived. Jacob sighed in relief and approached them.

"What took you so long?" Jacob asked.

Lexy got out of the car with Embry and grinned, "We ran out of gas"

"Well, get back in the car. We're heading to the airport now. You're lucky that your father isn't here to learn about you getting drunk"

When Jacob walked away, Embry hugged Lexy and kissed her on the neck. "Or knew what we did"

Lexy giggled and went back inside the car. The cullens left first then Jacob followed by lexy and embry. Vacation in Italy would be fun, but lexy doesn't feel excited anymore. She had fun already.

"You know what turned me really on when we were doing it?" he suddenly asked.

Lexy is absent mindedly twirling a strand of hair when she faced him, "What?"

"The fact the you were still wearing your boots"

She laughed about it. "Next time, I'll do it on heels"


End file.
